Jealousy
by RainbowLoversx
Summary: Anya thinks the only way to get Eli's attention is to make him jealous. But will kissing his best friend really be the answer?


**Anya's POV**

"Adam, I don't know what to do, he hasn't made one god damn move!" I sighed in frustration and exhaustion as I plopped down beside Adam, one of my good friends in English class. He sighed.

"Eli's a stubborn asshole, it's gonna take a lot more than just hinting, Anya." He replied without looking up from his disgusting lunchmeat. I bit my lip trying to think of some sort of full proof plan, but sadly nothing came to mind. Adam instantly dropped his fork and turned to me with a grin, "Flirt with someone." He stated simply. I gave him a questioning look, "Eli's definitely the jealous type." He explained. I smirked as I saw Eli making his way over to us. Adam turned his head searching for whatever or whoever I was looking for and soon found sight of Eli as well. He caught on, his eyes widening in horror at me as I pulled him close and then I kissed him. I grimaced at the taste of gross lunchmeat, but pushed it aside as I pulled away and looked at Eli once again.

He stopped dead in his tracks and his face became angry. I waited for him to walk up to us and confront us, then confess his hidden feelings for me, but instead he stormed out of the cafeteria. My heart sank and I looked at Adam, "Like I said, stubborn asshole, it's gonna take a lot more than just a kiss too." He said as he threw his lunch away in the nearest garbage can and walked off. I got up and walked to my locker. I caught sight of Eli storming off through the hall, I wanted to call after him and explain, but my feet stayed glued to the ground as I watched him run off.

**Adam's POV**

I walked into English and caught no sight of Eli, but saw Anya in her usual seat, "Hey, have you seen Eli?" I asked as I took his seat in front of Anya,

"I think he went to the bathroom, he's probably gonna skip." She replied with a sigh. I dropped my stuff on my desk,

"I'll go talk to him." I stated as I stood up. She nodded and I walked out of the classroom and made my way to the boy's bathroom.

I entered the bathroom checked the first few stalls only to see a pair of combat boots in the third stall. I stood up straight and started banging on the stall door furiously, "Eli, I know you're in there, stop hiding and open up!" I heard him move around and the door flew open,

"What do you want?" I flinched as he shouted harshly in my face, "Anya and I wanna talk to you." I said as he walked over to the sinks and turned the faucet on.

He splashed some water on his face and turned and faced me, "Well, I don't wanna talk to you guys, and you know damn well why!" He spat coldly as he stared at the ground.

I noticed his eyes were red and puffy, "Eli, have you been crying?" I asked as I pinned my eyebrows together,

"What did you expect, I'm in love with her, but she doesn't feel the same, clearly, and why would you care?" He replied with another question.

I frowned, "I care because I'm your best friend." I said softly. He scoffed, "Really, because last time I checked, best friends don't go after the girl they know the other one likes." I watched as he stormed out of the bathroom without letting me explain.

**Anya's POV**

I watched as Eli walked through the classroom door with Adam and Ms. Rockford following close behind. I felt my heart being ripped out and stomped on as I examined his red and puffy eyes. He'd been crying, because of me.

He shot me a dirty look before sitting down. I looked over at Adam, "What happened?" I whispered,

"He told me he lo-likes you and thinks that you don't have any feelings for him." He replied.

I sighed and grabbed a piece of scrap paper and scribbled down a few words and tossed it over his shoulder. We tossed back and forth until Ms. Rockford walked over and snatched the paper from my hands, "Let's see what we have here." She stated as she walked up to her desk, "Shall I read your notes to the class?" She questioned with a lopsided smile,

"NO!" Eli and I screeched at the same time, "Too bad." She replied. She cleared her throat,

**(A/N: Bold is Eli and Italics is Anya.)**

"_Do you hate me, why were you crying?_"

"**No, I don't hate you, and I think you know exactly why I was crying.**"

"_I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you._"

"**Then why the hell did you kiss him?**"

"_Because I was trying to make you jealous, but it sort of backfired and I thought you weren't, so I thought you didn't like me_."

"**All you had to do was tell me how you felt, why didn't you?**"

"_Because I was afraid you would reject me."_

"**Anya, how could you think such a thing, I would never reject you, I thought you would reject me, you're way too good for me, and everything about you is perfect. Your smile. Your soft skin. Your beautiful voice. Your captivating turquoise eyes. And you better never change. I love everything about you. Most of all, I love you.**"

The whole class erupted in 'awes' and some snickers while Eli and I sank lower in our seats, "Mr. Goldsworthy?" He turned to Ms Rockford and I caught a glimpse of his scarlet red cheek.

"Yes?" He asked sheepishly, "Ask her out already!" She demanded as she flailed her arms about. He got up and turned around. He took my hand and I stood up as well, "Will you, go on a date with me Anya?" He asked as he intertwined his fingers with mine,

"Of course." I replied as I smiled at him. We shared a kiss and the class once again erupted in noises, "I love you too." I said.

"Finally!" We both turned to Adam, a smile on my face and a smirk on Eli's. We shared one more kiss before sitting back down.

Adam was right, finally!

The End.

**Just a cute Enya one-shot! I hope you guys like it! **


End file.
